According to the prior art, in the technical field of liquid crystal panel manufacture, glass is generally supported by a cushion block during processing. However, the surface of the cushion block for the glass facing the glass to support a bottom surface of the glass is designed typically as a planar surface. And as the size of glass gradually increases, due to factors such as deformation caused by the glass per se, large-sized glass often comes off from the surface of the cushion block during rotation or movement, which may result in shatters because of bumping and knocking between the glass and other components. As a result, the support stability of the cushion block for the glass is rather poor.